dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
James Bradley
James Richard Bradley ( born December 3rd, 1978 ) is an American attorney and the main character of Mirrordeath's fic A Most Sensational Trial. ''He's also the main protagonist of its rewrite, ''A Multitude of Details. A trash-talking criminal attorney and father, James finds himself stuck between demonic plans to release Lucifer from his Cage, as well as secretive angelic support for that. Not to mention other supernatural beings who are just trying to blow a valve by killing people in Yonkers and the environs, so, for their sake, James, along with his colleague Willis and a few other people, take up arms to defend Yonkers and New York City from anyone that might threaten it- not to mention that he has a law firm and a business conspiracy to fight against!! History Not much thought is given to James' past, but it is mentioned that he grew up in Hell's Kitchen, New York. His grandparents were Black Irish emigrants from Ireland, making James a third-generation Irishman. During his childhood, he was best friends with Galadriel "Gilly" Hopkins, who in turn had a crush on him, even though James never quite realised her feelings towards him. It's stated by Patrick Bradley, his grandfather, that James refused to become a supernatural hunter, citing disbelief. His father died when James was young, leaving only his mother to raise both him and his infant brother Joshua alone. As a result, James has a resentment towards his father, despite him being dead. It's mentioned that he's had a gang-affliated teenage past, being in the "Kitchen Irish" mob. Despite the fact that he occasionally utilises his gang past to make himself seem "tough" towards his supernatural affiliates, it's revealed by one of his old buddies that all James ever did was chaffeur their higher ranks around and run drugs, which doesn't amount to much. Sometime around his college years his grandfather gifted him his 1954 Buick Roadmaster, which James has henceforth painstakingly restored and used as his primary means of transportation. After college he decided to go into law school- what motivated him to do this is unknown, but Willis Japhon, his best friend who he met around the same time he met his future wife Claire, has joked that James "wanted to make a lot of money." After finishing law school, down on his luck from a failed relationship, James Bradley perused a mail-order bride catalogue, and ended up becoming pen pals with a certain Karina Markovic. After exchanging letters for quite some time, he proposed to her, and they were married, with James sponsoring her over to the United States. Subsequently they had their first child, Sofie, soon after. After those events, he moved to Yonkers to get out of the frantic city life of the Big Apple with his wife and child in tow. At the time, the real estate market was still cheap, and he bought a house with 0% down and managed to pay it off in just two years, meaning that he retained it during the Recession. Appearance James is a somewhat muscular man in his thirties, with green eyes, long black hair several inches past his nape, and moderately tan skin. His height is 5'9, as stated by his wife, Claire. He usually wears a blue suit and black tie, along with black loafers ( James calls them dress shoes ). James always wears this in public. At home, he tends to wear a simple white t-shirt and black shorts, and wears this to sleep too. Personality A man who seizes opportunity when he sees it, James Bradley initially got involved in the supernatural world simply because he wished to reap a fortune handling the legal interests of the House of Gremory. However, he is constantly at odds with the misadventures of the Occult Research Club- their disorganised approach to solving problems contrasts sharply with his regimented view of how life works. Due to the fact that the ORC never often takes the time to explain anything to him, James has slowly settled into an open-ended mentality, one that can be summarised by a "Shoot first, get explanation later." Perhaps the most defining point of his personality is his constantly grumpy manner. He's pessimistic, sarcastic, and takes a negative view of the ORC's involvement in practically anything, as they make him "worry his ass off." In addition, due to the constant insanity (at least from James' point of view) that the ORC involves itself in, he has come to view his clients in a very, very negative manner, calling them "ticking time bombs." He even gets mad at other supernatural beings such as Jaryn Andras, or Xavir Balam, because he fears that they're just as insane as Rias Gremory and her servants. This feeling is reciprocated, as many of the supernatural beings that he encounters view him as weak, insignificant, and always complaining, to the point where Issei constantly refers to James without honorifics, showing just how much he doesn't like James. Towards humans, James is generally more genial and warm. He runs his law offices with a stern and slightly manic hand; his firm policy of "take one-third of whatever you get, then give a third of it to me" encourages his employees to do the best they can to generate as much revenue as possible. He regards his employees as people he can trust, though they do get into a variety of disagreements, mostly over payment methods. However, like above, most people tend to find James distasteful because of his constant pessimism- apparently, if you push him long enough, he'll give you the same scathing treatment that he does of the supernatural. His relationship with his best friend Willis is complex. TBC Powers and Abilities While James is nothing but a normal human, he is not an average human. His upbringing in a rough neighborhood imparted onto him the skills of "street combat", and also the ancient Chinese scripture of "When all other options have been exhausted, retreat." *'Skiled Hand-to-Hand Combatant': While James is not a master of hand-to-hand combat -far from it, really- he possesses proficiency in that field ( at least for a normal, untrained human ). He was able to grab Raynare and throw the both of them out a window. *'Marksmanship: '''Unlike Claire, Irina, or Xenovia, James is not a particularly good shot, but is still able to defend himself and attack with his revolver. *'Swordsmanship': While he is not a good swordsman, he makes up for that in using his saber as a baseball bat- something which he has more than a decade's experience of using. Equipment James possesses the following weapons which give him an edge against the supernatural in combat: *'Revolver': Just an old '89 Smith & Wesson that once belonged to his father and subsequently gifted to James courtesy of Jeffrey. While ''normal, it is loaded with s-bullets, which can harm fallen angels, Devils, youkai, and monsters alike. Due to being higher beings, angels are immune to its effects. *TBC Trivia *James' birthday is December 10th, 1978. *His appearance is based on Keigo Kurusu from Mirai Nikki ''( Future Diary ). *Fem!James' appearance is based on Haruno Yukinoshita from ''OreGairu, or Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru. *He used to use immense quantities of drugs and alcohol in college. In his thirties, it has mellowed out to occasional enjoyment of the aforementioned substances. *As mentioned in the personality section, he plays guitar really well, and enjoys '80s bands like AC/DC, Guns and Roses, Kansas; older groups like Led Zeppelin, Aerosmith, and Queen, as well as newer bands formed from the grunge and post-grunge era, like Green Day, Nickelback, Pearl Jam, Nirvana, and also, oddly, the rock genre-fluid band Imagine Dragons. *Like Issei, James is ( or was ) a pervert. However, unlike Issei, he likes having sex with the people he lusts after, as opposed to Issei, who merely likes breasts. *He has many themes, but the (two) best for him would be Green Day's American Idiot ''and ''Basket Case. *James has a bizarre sexual fetish involving scantily-clad girls being eaten by large reptiles, often bloodily. He encourages the girls of the Beach Omake to do this. *Despite professing hate for anime and manga, he once guilitily watched the entire first season of Haiyore!Nyaruko-san, and found it somewhat enjoyable. *James has his own mockery of Issei's Juggernaut Drive chant, which goes as follows- I, who am about to awaken at 6 AM every day, am the 'Human' who has forged an unbreakable bond between the bitterest of enemies. '' ''I laugh at the supernatural, and I envy the mundane. '' ''I will become the Lawyer who Bills A Lot of Money, and I shall bury everyone who opposes me in the depths of legal hell! Navigation Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans